She loves him
by annahlisee
Summary: this is what my and my friend do when  we are bored...we write a fanfic about her hookin up with Christian Beadles while including some PLL of course...
1. Chapter 1

KATIE'S POV

"Ughh! But Mommmmmm! I dont need a babysitter I'm almost 14!"

"Katie, your birthday isn't for over six months!" my mom said

"Same thing!" I whined "Come on mom!" just then the doorbell rang.

"Katie! Come here and meet Aria!" my mom said as she flung open the door. On the other side was a beautiful teenage girl with really cool clothes. She looked like what I want to when I'm in high school.

"Hi Katie!"

"Hello Aria." I said in a cold voice.

"Crap!" my moms overly energetic voice broke into our conversation "I'm gonna be late! By Katie I love you. Make sure she okay Aria."

"Will do Mrs. Parker." Aria said.

As soon as my mom left, Aria tuned to me with a mischievous grin on her face.

"So my boyfriend is stuck babysitting his little cousin tonight too. Do you mind if we go over to his place for a while?"

"Umm, no." I said wanting to sound cool. I had never had a boyfriend before, but I didn't want Aria to know that. I didn't want her to think of me as this little kid.

"Great" she said smiling.

"Ezra?" Aria asked carefully, as if going into her boyfriends apartment at the wrong time would be really bad.

"Aria! Hey "'a really hot, older guy came out from another room. He reached down and kissed Aria on the cheek. "Who's this?" he said indicating me. I think I almost died, being acknowledged by a guy as sexy as that.

Aria put her hand on my shoulder and said "This is the girl I'm babysitting, Katie Parker. Where's Christian?"

"Christian!" the hot guy screamed. The guy who walked out was DEF not who I was expecting.

"OhMiGod!" I screamed "Your freaking Christian Beadles! OhMiGod!"

"OhMiGod" the 14-yr old boy of my dreams said in a falsetto sarcastic voice "Your..." he looked to Ezra for an answer.

"She's Katie"

"OhMiGod" Christian continued "Your Katie!"

"Haha,your funnier in real life than on twitter"

"Thanks Katie!" Christian said blushing...OHMYDAMNFREAKINGGOD! I made Christian Beadles, the Christian Beadles blush!

"Soo..." I said awkwardly.

"So. Where did Aria and Ezra go?" He asked. We looked around until we found a closed door...

"Found them" I giggled. He laughed. "So what's with them? They always act like their in danger or trouble."

"Oh, you don't know?"

"Um, no?"

"Promise not to tell..."I nodded "Era is Aria's teacher"

"What! Isn't that illegal?"

"Yeah, but they really love each other."

"Yeah. Hey I'm thirsty wanna see what Ezra has in his fridge?"

"Sure"

As we both walked over into the kitchen we both tripped over a wire that was attached to a lamp.

"Ahhh!" he screamed as he tripped and fell. I then tripped over his feet and fell on top of him. Awkward much?

We were just staring into eachothers eyes until he decided to lean in. He gently pressed his lips to mine. He took the fact that I didn't yell or push him away as a good sign. He deepened the kiss, but ended it when Aria and Ezra burst out of the bedroom, Ezra missing a shirt and pants (he did have boxers on) and Aria just wearing shorts and a bra.

"Oh" Aria said sheepishly. "Sorry. We heard you guys scream." This was clearly awkward for both of us. Student/teacher couple half naked, and teen laying on top of a celebrity...defiantly not awkward at all...

Later that night I was on Facebook, me and Christian had become friends. I went from my Farmville Farm to my news feed. I smiled when I saw the recent post.

Christian Beadles: is now in a relationship with Katie Parker


	2. Author's Note

Hey y'all sorry I didn't say it but this was meant to be a one-shot that me and Katie wrote on a car ride to Pennsylvania! If I get 5-10 reviews saying we should continue we will, but if not, we wont!

-Lissa+Katie

P.S.—1st person to tell me (IN A PRIVATE MESSAGE!) who Katie Parker is and how it relates to Pretty Little Liars and I will send you sneak peaks of my other stories!

-If it's not in a PM I will not look at you entry thing. I don't want to spoil it for others.


End file.
